<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safe Haven by theartofimaginaryfriends</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588680">Safe Haven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofimaginaryfriends/pseuds/theartofimaginaryfriends'>theartofimaginaryfriends</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson Oneshots [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:09:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofimaginaryfriends/pseuds/theartofimaginaryfriends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N tries her best to break the known stereotype that children of Hades are known to have. One day, Percy finds her with her walls down, and comforts the demigoddess.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson Oneshots [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Safe Haven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>Camp Half-Blood was meant to be a safe haven for demigods, but Y/N found herself feeling the exact opposite about the place. The campers made her feel like an outcast, making Y/N feel as though she never truly left home. That was the troubles with being a child of Hades. A majority of the demigods believed many of the stereotypes surrounding Y/N and her brother, Nico. </span> </p><p><span>Still, Y/N put on a smile every morning and acted like it didn't bother her. She was determined to break away from that stereotype and portrayed herself as the exact opposite of Nico. Acting bubbly all the time was more draining on Y/N than shadow travel was, causing her to disappear in the middle of the day to take a breather from everything.  </span> </p><p><span>No one actively hated Y/N and her brother, but they were still apprehensive around the two. Especially thinking that they were polar opposites, the campers were less inclined to approach either of them and actively become friends. The only friends that Y/N really had were the seven, and even then they didn't know her beyond the walls.  </span> </p><p><span>That is, everyone but Percy. He was looking for her when he heard sobbing coming from the Hades cabin – newly decorated thanks to Nico – and stopped to see what was going on. When he entered the cabin, he saw Nico sitting on his sister's bed trying to comfort her as she cried. The son of Hades caught Percy's eye and shook his head. Percy understood and left hoping that Y/N didn't notice he was there.  </span> </p><p><span>Over the weekend Y/N joined the seven, and Reyna and Nico, for their monthly Argo II party. She never understood why she was invited to these, having been at Camp Half-Blood during the entirety of that quest. The group demanded that she stop questioning it the third time around, all of them assuring Y/N that they wanted her there. There were moments she found it hard to believe, sometimes the feeling lasted the whole time.  </span> </p><p><span>This time around, Y/N felt herself reaching her breaking point. She noticed that her friends were being nicer to her than usual, Percy especially. Nico shrugged when Y/N shot him a look, indicating that he hadn't said a word to a single person. The kindness – while appreciated – didn't lessen at all during the party, and Y/N couldn't find a good time to get away from it for at least a few minutes.  </span> </p><p><span>Nico noticed this and managed to distract everyone by asking Frank if he managed to shapeshift into any new animals. Luckily the answer was yes, and while everyone was focused on Frank showing off a bit, Y/N snuck to the docks for some time to herself.  </span> </p><p><span>She was too burnt out to cry, but couldn't help but feel hopeless and sad. There was no real reason for it, but Y/N convinced herself it was because Nico's friends felt obligated to include her in their get-togethers. Of course, they didn't want her around, why would they? Her kind and bubbly personality was a façade, after all.  </span> </p><p><span>Y/N barely noticed when Percy sat next to her at the edge of the dock. They sat together in silence long enough to watch the sun begin to set, telling the demigods that they should've been getting back to camp for dinner. Neither of them wanted to leave, enjoying the rare moment of peace at camp. "Y/N, is everything okay?" </span> </p><p><span>"Everything's fine," she came off as too cheerful, causing Y/N to wince. "Why do you ask?" </span> </p><p><span>"I saw you crying in your cabin yesterday," he admitted. "Wasn't sure if you were having a rough week, or just a rough day." </span> </p><p><span>"More like a rough life,"  Y/N said. It was meant to come off as a joke, but Y/N couldn't hold back her scoff. "Look, I understand you're concerned but I'd rather not talk about it." </span> </p><p><span>"Well, if you need to talk to anyone other than Nico, I'm here to listen," Percy told her, giving her a kind smile. "No rush, though. Some things are harder to talk about than others." </span> </p><p><span>"Thank you," Y/N gave him a small smile. They sat in silence a moment longer until they were called to the dining pavilion.  </span> </p><p><span>"Hey, Y/N?" Percy helped her up. "Can I give you a hug?" </span> </p><p><span>Y/N nodded slowly, surprised at the request. She wasn't completely comfortable with hugging, but for once she felt a need for physical comfort. Percy brought her into his arms, the daughter of Hades tensing at the touch immediately. After a few seconds, she relaxed into his embrace and returned the gesture. As Percy rubbed small circles on her back, Y/N couldn’t help but think that breaking down her walls could be a good thing. Being bubbly all the time was tiring and besides, her friends deserved the truth.</span> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>